not bad,granger
by djlola
Summary: hermione has just caught ron cheating.she is now not talking to ron and harry!who does she trust now?and what about the christmas ball?HG/DM!plz R
1. when you piss hermione granger off

Hermione granger sat in her favorite chair beside the fire in the Gryffindor common room. She was reading a large portion of her charms book for something to do, when the portrait hole sung open and Harry and Ron walked in. Hermione acted as if she were still alone, as she didn't wish to see either of them right now. She still couldn't believe that Ron had ditched her for lavender and that Harry supported Ron over her. Both boys sat in chairs across from her and watched her until she couldn't stand it any longer, "WHAT IS IT!?" she hadn't meant to shout, but they weren't going along with the whole, 'leave Hermione alone right now' plan. She waited a few moments for a reply, and when she didn't get one she got up and headed for the portrait hole. _'Stupid gits'_ is what ran threw her mind as she headed toward the heads common room. Once she got there she wasn't surprised to see malfoy and pansy Parkinson sitting on sofa in the middle of one of their make-out sessions. She sighed loudly and slammed her bedroom door shut behind her.

Draco jumped when he heard granger slam her door shut. _'Wow, she must be pissed off still. Stupid wonder gits.'_ He thought as he stared another moment at her bedroom door before pushing pansy away from him and standing up. Pansy looked up at him confused, "what is it drakey?" she stood up too and started towards him. He back away and said," goodnight pansy." She looked upset now and without another word she stormed out of the room. Draco ran his hand through his blonde hair and sat back down on the sofa. When he was on his way to his room, there was a knock at the door. He sighed and shook his head, _'pansy.'_ He headed back to the door and opened it to see potthead and weasel standing there. He smirked his trademark smirk and said, "Well, look what the cat dragged in, Potthead and weaslebe!" they glared at him and then potter said," Where's Hermione?" at this, malfoy's smirk got even wider, "not that its your business potter, but she's in her room."

the next morning at breakfast,harry and ron decided it best to be seen and not heard from.hermione ate her breakfast silently and then headed out the doors of the great hall.she,malfoy,and the prefects had a meeting in dumbledor's office this morning before their first classes.once she got to the stone gargoyle,she muttered the password," lemon squeez" and got on the revolving stairs as the gargoyle stepped aside.when she got to the top of the staircase,hermione saw that the door was standing open.she knocked and went in when she heard dumbledore say,"enter"

hermione stepped into the office to see that everyone else was there,as she walked towards the last seat available,the door shut with a slight 'thud'.dumbledore stood and said in a very cherry voice,"i've decided to have a christmas ball!"


	2. hogsmeade,nightemares,and surprises

Hermione Granger stood in the dress shop of hogsmeade and sighed. She looked through all the racks of clothes and hadn't found anything appealing in any way. She was headed towards the door when the witch behind the counter stopped her and said, "Miss, would you like to see one more dress?" Hermione turned around and intended to say 'no thanks', but the look on the woman's face stopped her. She nodded politely and followed the witch to the back of the shop. Hermione followed her also through the 'employees only' door and stopped dead when she saw the beautiful dress in front of her.

The witch looked at her with a wide smile on her face and said, "Do you like it dear?" Hermione nodded her head vigorously and squealed with delight. After she helped the woman get the dress wrapped up and out in a white box, she and the witch started looking around for a pair of shoes to match.

* * *

later that night, Hermione was in the heads common room with the radio up loud,blaring _freaky chicks_, a new wizard band.she was humming along with the song as she was reading _Hogwarts,a history _again.what she didn't notice was Draco malfoy standing right beside the portrait hole and watching her with a bemused look on his face,_'she's not a bad- wait! its mud blood Granger!god!!_' Draco mentally slapped himself and headed over to where she was sitting,flicking his wand so the music turned off as he went.when she looked up, Hermione saw malfoy standing over her with his trademark smirk, "what do you want, ferret!?" Draco's smirk only widened as he said,"nothing Granger,you know its a pity you cant sing or hum,you could be the entertainment at the ball!" Hermione glared at him a moment and then got up and headed to her bedroom. after she was out of sight, Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair,'_god im a git!'_

Draco sat down in Hermione's abandoned seat and stared daggers at the fire. at around three in the morning there was a knock on the portrait hole and Draco went and answered it. the weasel's sister was glaring at him as she stepped into the room.she looked around and said,"wheres Hermione at?" after a loud sigh, Draco pointed to Hermione's bedroom door. when the girl was out of sight, he went to his own bedroom and fell into bed.

* * *

when Ginny entered Hermione's bedroom, it was to find Hermione asleep. Ginny sighed and went and sat on the end of the bed.Hermione had apparently been having bad dreams, for she kept rolling over and whispering incoherent pleas.after a moment, Ginny gently shook Hermione's shoulder, and before she knew it, she was on her back on the floor with Hermione standing over her,her wand pointed at Ginny's heart. Ginny was scared but said in a calm voice,"Hermione,its Ginny,Ginny Weasley!" Hermione seemed to be struggling with herself as she stared at the girl in front of her,but after another long moment,Hermione shook her head and backed off. Ginny sat up,a little cautiously and said,"Hermione,are you okay?" Hermione had tears in her eyes and Ginny got up and wrapped her friend in a hug.

they sat like that for a long time before Hermione said," im sorry Ginny.i was dreaming that they'd gotten me,and they were torturing everyone i love to get me to tell them where harry was!it was horrible!" Hermione looked at Ginny,who's face was tear-stained and worried.after a moment, Hermione laid back down on her bed and Ginny headed back to gryffindor common room.though neither slept that night.

the next morning at breakfast, Hermione did something she'd never done before,she headed right over to the slytherin table and plopped herself down beside malfoy,who was looking at her in disbelief.she smirked at his face and said,"shame you aren't used to surprises Draco,you'd have had everyone here kill me already!" she smiled at his now red face and glanced at all the slytherins who were a mix of shock,anger, and awe.she then got up and headed for her first class of the day.

* * *

okay,so i know it doesnt make much sense!but it will!reviews and C/C would be great!!


	3. holidays

**A/N:i know I'm terrible but my computer has been acting gay!(no pun intended) and Ive had a bad case of writers block,so this might suck!**

**i sadly don't own harry potter or anyone in the story,just the plot!**

* * *

Hermione sat in potions on Friday practically bouncing in her seat. Today was the last day until the winter break and Hermione couldn't wait. When the bell finally rang, Hermione rushed out of the room and flew up the stairs to the head's common room, to pack. But when she got there she saw a tawny owl standing on the table behind one of the couches. Thinking it was for malfoy; she walked to her door, but stopped when the owl screeched loudly at her.she sighed and rolled her eyes.then she headed over to where the owl was waiting for her and snatched the letter from it.

_"Dear Ms. Granger,_

_I am sorry to say that you will be staying at Hogwarts for your Christmas holidays._

_some work has come up for your parents in Bulgaria. _

_my sincerest apologies,_

_albus dumbledore"_

Hermione growled and threw the letter into the fire. Hermione stared at the burning piece of parchment for a moment and then headed to her last class of the day. when she got there she realized the only free seat was next to malfoy.apparently everyone else realized this too, because they all stopped and stared at her. she ignored them and headed to her seat and class started.but after a moment she realized she'd forgotten her ink in the common and turned to malfoy, "malfoy, i need your ink." she took the bottle without a thought and went back to her work. after class Hermione headed to dinner,though she made it a point to say,"thanks Draco." while everyone was listening and waiting for a fight. malfoy nodded and headed to the slytherin table,leaving Hermione to face the gyrffindors. but after everyone had their turn at asking her stupid questions,they all left,except for Ron.Hermione tried to walk away,but Ron caught her arm and spun her back around,"what the hell was that Hermione!!i know your pissed at us,but why do you talk to him!?"Ron pointed dramatically towards the great hall as if to make his point. Hermione however said,"because Ronald, he CAN be nice,and its apparent that YOU cant!" the next thing she knew,Ron's hand was connecting with her cheek.Hermione stood shocked for a moment and then turned and ran towards the head's common room and when she got there she went straight to her room and cried her eyes out.

* * *

Hermione was sitting with her back against the dirty dungeon wall.she tried to move,but every inch of her hurt with a horrible pain.when she finally managed to open her eyes she couldn't see much,for there was only a little light in the room.as her eyes adjusted she saw that she wasn't alone, that someone in a dark cloak was standing by the door,staring at her from the hole in the hood.Hermione knew instantly that it was a death eater and that she was dreaming.so she therefor knew what was about to happen. suddenly Ron,Ginny,her parents,and everyone else she loved was being dragged into the room.and before she could so much as mutter a plea,they were being tortured,with a various number of dark curses.

Hermione started to scream and cry,but the torture was unrelenting.finally, after what seemed like forever,it stopped and luscious malfoy walked into the room.he looked at her for a second and then said,"tell me where potter is,or I'll them all,mud blood." Hermione was crying silently to herself and was thinking,"_why cant he see that i dont know!"_Hermione continued crying as malfoy raised his wand,but once he'd uttered the killing curse,Hermione went crazy and started thrashing about.

suddenly Hermione felt arms wrap around her and she opened her eyes to see she was back in her bed,back in Hogwarts. she looked around and saw malfoy was there.he was holding her and looking very shaken. Hermione was still sobbing and didnt care when Draco laid down in the bed with her and started humming.though she couldn't help but think what a weird thing was happening ,"_malfoy,comforting me?"_

* * *

**okay so that gives you a little bit of in sight into Hermione's current nightmares! also,i have about 6 chapters written in my notebook.but i want more reviews!! and those who give reviews get a virtual muffin!**


End file.
